Pink Lightning
by Atealicious
Summary: Kakashi Hatake has been in the hospital so many times, Lady Tsunade turned him into my practice dummy. He’s quiet and friendly, how he lands in the hospital so often, I don’t know, well... now I know. Standing in the depths of the training pit within the ANBU facility, was my favorite patient.


(This story is set in a universe a little different to the original anime version, you'll see it when you get there. This is pure kakasaku.)

Enjoy! ;)

"I bet you he's got a mustache." Naruto snickered.

"I bet you he has missing teeth from all the times Tsunade smacked him," Sasuke smirked.

"It's probably a woman." Kakashi shrugged.

"Probably like Tsunade too." Itachi nodded in agreement.

All very good guesses. Sakura Haruno was indeed a woman and did resemble her master quite a lot.

The entrance to the training pit was horribly lit, but that didn't phase the two attractive ladies making their way down the corridor to greet their new specialized team of assassins.

The blonde Hokage's heels resonated off each tile as she marched down the hall. Next to her, a vibrant pink-haired woman fell into step with the same determination. The death of Obito Uchiha, the 5th Hokage, left everyone in the leaf in panic. The Fourth Shinobi War has been raging on for years now. Sakura was only 17 when it started, and now she's 21.

When the two entered the pit, they were greeted with a mass of white masks. Dead eyes waited for instruction.

"I am Tsunade. I am one of the legendary Sannin and the new sixth Hokage."

They bowed their heads in unison.

In the front stood Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother Sasuke. Both were close friends with the pink-haired woman, who, began to blush profusely. Next to the Uchihas stood Naruto Uzumaki and his captain. Naruto was the most charismatic of her small group of friends and was happy to see the pink-haired woman in such a tight uniform.

Tsunade smiled at everyone and gestured to her apprentice. "Meet your new medic. She is the top dog of your new private health clinic and will accompany groups on long missions. Sakura, say hello to the ANBU."

"Hello..."

"My apprentice is of high importance, keep her safe so she can keep you alive."

Sakura looked across the group of elite Shinobi and internally felt intimidated. These people were all scary in their own way, even her friends. Tsunade continued to talk about her rules, and Sakura's mind began to drift. Her bored eyes picked up on the minuscule beams of light coming from the small skylights, they found the bottom of the pit where everyone stood and made a pair of mismatched eyes twinkle.

The man with silver hair standing next to Naruto possessed a singular Sharingan but didn't look like an Uchiha, which was odd. His eyes immediately fixed on her gaze, and he stared right back at her. He blatantly studied her, just as she did with him.

Tsunade had dismissed everyone but called for her squad captains to stay and discuss Sakura's integration into ANBU. She motioned for Itachi and the silver-haired man with mismatched eyes to come.

"My girl will be accompanying your teams on the Akatsuki mission. She can expedite the healing of your Sharingan, take advantage of this and report any difference it makes towards the success of the mission. She holds rank over all ANBU officers, excluding you two. I'll be going now." Tsunade began her departure when she turned to give the pink-haired woman a stern look, "behave yourself." and then left Sakura with the two men.

"That's Kakashi." Itachi pointed at the silver-haired man.

"I know," Sakura smiled, "hello favorite patient." It's hard to tell because of his mask, but this is the sexy man that Tsunade always scolded for being too reckless, he always landed himself in the hospital after every mission he completed. Sakura learned just about everything she knows about medicine by practicing on him. He was always in the hospital in need of serious medical attention at least once a week.

Kakashi lifted the kabuki mask off his face to reveal a black fabric one covering the lower half of it. He crinkled his eye to signal he was smiling, "Hello Doc."

Shivers were sent down Sakura's spine. This man is so precious.

His happy face quickly faded and returned to its aloof default mode. Sakura then received serious Kakashi, he informed her that she was going to accompany him on a recon mission to Hidden Rain. Sakura confirmed that she was trained in the standard formations and is a high ranking jounin.

"Meet me back here in an hour. Suit up and be ready to leave. Take this," he handed her a long red string with a bell on it, "tie your hair back with it, the bell is empty but will help my ninken find you in the event that we get separated."

Sakura graciously accepted the red cord. She went off to find the equipment department and discovered it on the ground level near the main entrance. A mysterious man lurking in the shadows passed her a black sleeveless tank top along with a pair of black tights. A white mask like Kakashi's sat on top, except the lines were black instead of red. Her little purple diamond was engraved into the mask's forehead, no doubt a request by Tsunade.

"Thank you!" She smiled at the shadows where the clerk supposedly was.

Sakura's living quarters were situated above the clinic for convenience. She had decked out her tiny loft with a big comfy futon and wall to wall shelving for her many medicinal textbooks. The ANBU grounds acted as a tiny village within a village. Members seldom spent time out and about and had set up a small community of their own in the horribly lit depths of the ANBU grounds.

There, she changed into her new uniform. She tied her long hair into a ponytail with the red cord Kakashi gave her.

She was ready to go.

The plan was simple.

Itachi is going to lead a group of three into Hidden Rain to collect intel on the Akatsuki organization. Kakashi and Sakura will follow and monitor their situation, stepping in as backup if ever necessary.

This was the same mission Naruto's old sensei had failed to return from.

The goal was to find Madara's location.

Kakashi and Sakura left the compound during the dead of night, 3 hours after Itachi and his team. They wore their ANBU uniforms underneath civilian clothing. Both wore matching black ceremonial robes and were posing as attendees of a wake held in Hidden Rain.

Kakashi had his nose in a little orange book. Sakura saw the title and rolled her eyes.

"Problem?" Kakashi asked without looking in her direction.

"That book is perverted." She flatly told him.

The Icha-Icha Paradise series was a source of headache for both Tsunade and Sakura. Master Jiraiya would always pester them for photos as inspiration for his next "best selling novel". On many occasions, she'd find him staring at them as they trained and went as far as following them to the public baths.

Kakashi looked left, right, down, and up. He shrugged and returned his nose to those filthy pages. "Sakura, I don't see any children here. I don't believe I'm tarnishing anyone's innocence, seeing as there are no innocents to be tarnished."

She glanced at the volume number and huffed. He was reading Icha-Icha Violence. "How far into that are you?"

"I've reread this so many times, you wouldn't be able to count it on your fingers and toes. Why do you ask, would you like to give it a try?" Kakashi held the book out to her.

Sakura saw the page he was on and blushed.

It was her sex scene.

"N-No need. Jiraiya-san would stalk Tsunade-sama and me for days to get inspiration, it's basically an over-exaggerated and over-sexualized version of my life."

Kakashi closed his book and turned to her. His interest has been piqued. "You were an inspiration for this book, hm?" He drummed his fingers on his chin. "You know, now that you mention it... You do resemble my favorite character quite a lot."

Sakura slapped her hands over her red ears.

"Yes, my favorite character is a strong female that can break the earth with her fists. My favorite part is that every time she splits the earth, her bra snaps in two." Kakashi sighed.

Sakura hissed, that unmentionable memory resurfaced in her mind. "_It happened one time._" She ground out.

"_and_," he continued, "she serves her mistress obediently. She takes names and kicks ass during the day, but becomes a submissive little thing at night." Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura hid her face behind her hands and continued to hear Kakashi gush about his imaginary crush.

"Ah, _Sakura-chan_ is the best character by far." He fawned.

THAT DAMNED PERVERTED SANNIN. HE USED MY REAL NAME?

Sakura grabbed the tiny book from Kakashi's grasp and flipped open to the page he had bookmarked.

_Sakura-chan whimpered and begged for her captors to be gentler. "P-Please not so deep." She cried._

_The man in the mask ran his hand down the pretty pink hairs of her head, "not so tough at night, are you Sakura-chan? Where's your mistress now?" He sinisterly laughed._

_With a big thrust he—_

Sakura closed the book.

She was burning from head to toe. She was so red she wanted so desperately to have a mask covering the majority of her face, like Kaka... oh my god!

"Kakashi-senpai..." she looked at him warily, "why do you have that page bookmarked?"

He looked forward and gave her a shrug. "You're not the only one Jiraiya-sama liked to write about."

Sakura wanted to squeal and then die. He was the "man in the mask" that was having intercourse with her character. She raised her hand to slap him, but then lowered realizing that to hit him with that much force might kill him.

"You must've been ecstatic when you met me," Sakura grumbled.

Kakashi swiped the book back and nodded like a child. "Mhm. You were in a nurse's uniform too. I woke up from a nasty concussion after having a senbon thrown at me. When I opened my eyes, I see my favorite character in the flesh..." He sighed.

Sakura focused a small amount of chakra into her fist and punched Kakashi in the side.

He flew to the other end of the road and hit the ground with an audible "oof!".

"That thing is purely fiction, don't confuse me with your made-up character." She turned her nose up at him.

Kakashi trotted back to her and pinched her nose. "The cover says based on true events." He pointed to his book. "Who am I to disagree with a published piece of fine literature?"

Kakashi crinkled his eye at her, and then promptly returned to his book. They continued to walk in silence for the rest of the night. Sakura didn't dare to start another conversation with the pervert walking beside her and allowed the sound of sandals crunching on the dirt road to calm her nerves.

Stupid Icha-Icha Violence.

I post every week ;3


End file.
